


😛 idk 😛

by FanderPhannie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanderPhannie/pseuds/FanderPhannie
Summary: Short KageHina fic with slight misunderstandings but no angst. Pure fluff.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	😛 idk 😛

Hinata was sitting on a bench in the gym locker room after volleyball practice, packing his things up to go home. 

“Hey, Dumbass! Wait up.” Hinata sighed and rolled his eyes. To Kageyama, forget being named Shoyo Hinata. It just was “dumbass” to him.

“What’s up Kageyama? Your sets were pretty bad today. Especially the new ones that go ‘whoosh!’”

Kageyama ran up to Hinata, slightly out of breath in his rush, his own bag over his shoulder. “Are you free Saturday?”

Hinata did a quick mental check of his Saturday, supplying a quick “Yeah, why?”

Kageyama unintentally started fidgeting with his bag string wrapped across his chest, looking away from Hinata when asking; “Would you like to meet at SuckADickTrump Park?”

Hinata looked at Kageyama confused. “That park doesn’t have a volleyball court.”

Kageyama sighed. Of course he thought it was for volleyball. “Dumbass! Just us hanging out. Not for volleyball.”

“Oh!” Hinata shrugged and nodded. “Sure.”

“Cool.” Kageyama, somewhat awkwardly walked away, trying to seem cool, before shouting an enthusiastic “Yes!” as soon as he was out of hearing distance. I finally asked him on a date.

And soon enough, or in Kageyama’s restless head, not soon enough, Saturday came. Kageyama spent ten minutes picking out an outfit, deciding on a black short sleeved flannel over a very dark blue tank top, which almost looked black in shadows. He took extra care to his hair, making sure every piece was in place, but realized that seemed like something Oikwa would do, and tousled his hair again. He ended up at the park ten minutes earlier than their agreed time.

In contrast, Hinata showed up ten minutes late, with a bright yellow shirt and his Karasuno jacket over it, both of which were severely wrinkled. His hair looked like he’d just rolled out of bed, which he had.

“Sorry I’m late! I had to watch Natsu and my mom got stuck in traffic on the way home.” 

Kageyama just rolled his eyes, and walked towards him. “Lets go.”

The pair walked around the park, commenting on how totally true and amazing the name of the park was despite being Japanese and having one shared volleyball shaped brain cell. 

As the two walked they gradually stopped paying attention to their surroundings, their argument on which setter from a certain prefecture was the best, which resulted in them running into Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

“Oh look. It’s the King and his trusty sidekick.” Tsukishima was standing with Yamaguchi at his side, who snickered at Tsukishima’s comment, his mouth covered with his right hand, his left staying firmly by his side. Tsukishima’s phone was in his left hand, his right one down by his side.

“Hey, I’m not a sidekick! I’m totally the main hero! Like Batman!” Hinata frowned and slightly pouted.

“So, what brings a King to a peasants park?”

Kageyama glared at Tsukishima, still hating the nickname. 

“I’m on a date, for your information.”

“Wow, you know the word ‘information.’ I’m impressed. Truly.”

Meanwhile, Hinata looked around, confused. “You’re on a date? When is she getting here? Do I know her?”

Kageyama looked at Hinata like he was the dumbest person in Japan. “You dumbass. You didn’t think it was weird for me to invite you here alone for no reason?”

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were snickering in the background, thoroughly entertained.

“Wait what? I’m your date?” 

Kageyama sighed, his face flushed in embarrassment. “I’m going home, you dumbass.”

“Wait, no! I went on a date with you in my school jacket!?”

“That’s your worry?”

“Wait Kageyama don’t leave! I wanna be on a date with you!”

Kageyama spun around and eyed him. “Really?”

“Yeah!” Hinata ran to the spot Kageyama was standing at, tugging his arm as he continued moving forward. “Now let’s go!”

Meanwhile Tsukishima was still laughing, and Yamaguchi's heart was melting at the adorable sight. Tsukishima lifted his and Yamaguchi’s conjoined hands, his right one, Yamaguchi’s left one, to adjust his glasses.

“They’re such dumbasses.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment to tell me how to improve.


End file.
